Toujours pur
by Eskarine
Summary: Ce n’est pas aussi facile d’être issu d’une grande lignée de Sang pur, d’être riche et beau … Pas facile quand votre frère aîné vous déteste ! Regulus Black, votre apprenti sorcier préféré est de retour [fic commencée avant la sortie du tome 6]
1. Prologue

Voix aigue légèrement hystérique: Coucou! C'est moooooooi!

Regulus_(cynique)_ : C'est qui moi?

Voix aigue (toujours et encore) légèrement hystérique: MOI Eskarine!

Regulus : Encore! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Eskarine: Bah … Je veux faire une fic sur toi!

Regulus _(voix de quelqu'un de surbooké_) : Non, non, non! Désolé … mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment super occupé! J'ai quelques personnes à massacrer sur ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres, donc tu vois là, maintenant, tout de suite, ça va pas être possible!

Eskarine: Mais … J'ai jamais lu de fic sur toi …

Regulus : Tant mieux! Sinon, je suppose que j'aurais eu une relation incestueuse avec mon frère, j'aurai couché avec Kreatur et puis je suis sûr que dans le tas,je serai tombé amoureux de Rogue

Eskarine: Ah … et c'est pas le cas?

Regulus : NON! Et franchement heureusement que personne n'a jamais eu la sombre idée de me faire faire des trucs!

Eskarine: Mais Reguluuuuus… T'avais promiiiii …

Regulus : Ah … Chuis pas au courant …

Eskarine: Mais siii … c'est écrit que je peux faire à peu près n'importe quoi avec toi ... Si Rogue se fait Hermione et Dumbledore Dobby, je peux bien m'amuser avec toi, un p'tit peu, Non ?

Regulus : Quoi! Ah … mais, non pas du tout! Alors maintenant, t'es gentille, tu prends tes clics et des clacs et tu vires!

Eskarine: De toute façon, t'as pas le choix! _Imperium! _

Regulus_ (tente d'esquiver mais n'y arrive pas et se prend le bâton dans la figure): _Aïe! Mon œil! Tu m'as encore mis ton bout de bois dans l'œil! Esk, ma petite, tu avais promis à ta maman d'arrêter de jouer avec une écorce de chêne. Alors, ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE!

Eskarine: Mais … Pourquoi ça marche jamais? J'arrive jamais à jeter le moindre sortilège … Ma baguette est nulle …

Regulus : C'est parce que t'es une moldue, abrutie, et même si t'étais une sorcière, tu serais qu'une misérable Sang-de-bourbe!

Eskarine: mais …

Regulus : Ben, oui, Désolé si t'es qu'une incapable!

Eskarine: J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi, Regulus, mon poussin!

Regulus : Arrête ça! Je suis pas un poussin, je suis un vil serpent qui mange les poussins!

Eskarine: Certes …

Regulus :Alors, cette super nouvelle?

Eskarine: Et ben, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer _…(sort une feuille avec plein de trucs écrit en tout petit en bas)_ un contrat d'embauche! Signe!

Regulus : Hein?

Eskarine: Je te promets de ne pas te mener la vie dure!

Regulus: Et tu vas me payer?

Eskarine: Mouis …

Regulus : Et toi, tu vas être payer?

Eskarine: naaaaaan!

Regulus _(content que la pauvre Eskarine débourse du pognon pour lui et de se faire un peu d'argent de poche)_ : Hahahaha, dommage!

Eskarine: Bof!

Regulus : Bon, j'accepte!

Eskarine: Ah ouais?

Regulus : C'est ok!

_Ils se serrent la main et signent tous les deux le contrat d'embauche _

Regulus : Mais doucement, si tu fais des choses pas correctes, je me barre!

Eskarine: T'inquiète pas … je serai pas trop … Serpentard …

Regulus : Bon … J'ai confiance!

Eskarine _(aux lecteurs)_: C'est bon! Maintenant, la fic peut enfin commencer!

**Action ! **

Regulus: Ouais … Pas trop d'action … ni de romance … ni de suspense, j'aime pas les surprises. Ni d'horreur, ni de drame , ni …

Eskarine: Ben , je fais quoi alors?

Regulus: Tu mets «général» !

Eskarine: Aaaaah … ok, toute façon chuis obliger de t'obéir …

Regulus: Ouaiiiiiis! C'est moi qui décide! Je suis le maître du moooooonde … euh, non … de l'univers!

Eskarine: STOP! Action! ça tourne !

****

Esk …


	2. Incertitudes

**1. Incertitudes**

Regulus arpentait les couloirs du manoir des Black depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il avait si peur ! Dans quelques heures, il allait rentrer dans l'école de Poudlard ! N'importe quel enfant serait ravi de grimper à bord du Poudlard express, de franchir les dalles de pierre de l'école de Sorcellerie et enfin, d'être intégrer dans la maison Serpentard ! Mais lui, il tremblait d'angoisse.

La raison ? Son frère aîné. Sirius Black. Ce n'est pas aussi facile d'être issu d'une grande lignée de Sang-pur, d'avoir de très bonnes relations avec sa famille, d'être riche et beau … Non, vraiment pas facile quand votre frère aîné vous déteste ! Quand on sait qu'on va vous abandonner dans la nature sans aucune protection, face à un ennemi bien plus dangereux que le seigneur des ténèbres !

Regulus Black était un enfant de onze ans, fils cadet du couple Black, brun comme son frère, les yeux bleus comme sa mère et un beau visage comme toute sa généalogie. Il était très obéissant, calme mais aussi arrogant et cruel pour un enfant de cet âge.

Sirius Black, jeune adolescent de treize ans, était très beau. De longs cheveux bruns associés avec des grands yeux sombres lui donnaient un charme incomparable. Mais Sirius était rebelle ! L'idéologie que lui prêchaient ses parents depuis son enfance était contre sa morale. L'opinion des familles sang-pur sur les moldus avait été littéralement rejetée par son esprit. Pour Sirius, les moldus sont des gens avec qui il faut cohabiter en paix et les Sang-pur non pas à se croire supérieurs à eux.

Enfin, bref ! Regulus, lui, avait l'esprit très clair et ses parents lui en étaient reconnaissants. Il était apprécié et on prenait toujours sa défense quand par malheur son frère tentait de s'occuper de son cas. Il était assez trouillard : son frère, avec deux ans de plus, était musclé et lui était fin et plutôt petit.

Regulus savait que Sirius s'était fait des amis dans sa nouvelle maison … Ah, oui ! Il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor : honte suprême ! Ses parents avaient été tellement déçus ! Maintenant, Sirius était considéré comme un traître, un renégat de la pire espèce. Tant mieux ! Il le méritait !

Donc, ses amis … Peut-être étaient-ils un peu tortionnaires et pour se défouler à la fin de la journée, ils s'attaqueraient à lui !

_Ils oseraient pas ! Normalement les Gryffondor ont le cœur débordant de noblesse et de compassion ! E-CŒUR-ANT ! _

Il en tremblait déjà ! Il sentait des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos …

Regulus prit le chemin de sa chambre, se coucha dans son lit et entendit son frère marcher. Sirius logeait la chambre juste au-dessus de celle de son frère et en dessous de sa mère. Regulus attendait que le sommeil vienne le chercher mais ce bon vieux Hypnos l'avait complètement oublié.

On toqua à la mince porte, Regulus sursauta et perçut la voix criarde de Kreatur, l'elfe de maison.

"Maître, il est l'heure de vous lever et de venir prendre votre petit déjeuner ", S'exclama la voix nasillarde.

_Cet elfe me dégoûte ! Sa vue m'insupporte autant que son odeur !_

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Regulus renifla de dédain :

"Dis à Mère que j'arrive" , Répondit-il.

Sa mère … Quelle femme ! Une volonté de fer, une autorité sans faille et un caractère sévère. Lachésis Black était une dame honorable et respectée.

Son père Archaïus Black était un homme austère et sans crainte. Il aimait beaucoup le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n'était jamais devenu Mangemort. Ce qui a toujours étonné Regulus !

Il descendit calmement après s'être préparé et en s'asseyant à table, son regard croisa celui de son frère. Il frissonna d'horreur … Ce regard était chargé de rancœur et de haine ! Il a si peur ! Non !

Sa mère lui sourit et lui caresse les cheveux en entrant dans la pièce. Ce simple geste d'affection qu'elle ne faisait jamais lui fit chaud au cœur, elle avait confiance en lui !

Il doit être courageux ! Enfin, pas trop quand même …

Et si son frère et ses copains le cherchent, il se défendra avec ses amis ! A bon chat, bon rat ! Pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Et ils partirent… loin du manoir, loin de son bouclier, loin de … Tout !

* * *

Regulus _(pleurnichant)_ : Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeer ! 

Eskarine : Mais non ! ça va bien se passer ! Je te promets de te faire passer des moments particulièrement difficiles ! Des choix délicats (Que choisir pour le bal d'halloween ? La robe verte ou la noire ?), des amis qui ne le seront pas ( Qui m'a volé mon peigne !) et …

Regulus: Bon ça va ! Hein ! Chuis pas là pour que tu me dévoile mon avenir, abrutie !

Eskarine _(sort un calepin et note aussi vite que la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter)_ : Très bien puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas te faire plaquer par une petite copine et tu finiras seul pour le restant de tes jours et ton frère va te tomber dessus dans quelques chapitres, tu vas avoir le visage en sang et passera la nuit à l'infirmerie et puis ..

Regulus : D'accord, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi être si méchant avec moi ?

Eskarine : Tu le mérite largement ! T'as vu ton avenir ?

Regulus : Si tout le monde était compréhensif et m'aidait à m'en sortir peut-être que mon avenir serait différent ? Je finirais peut-être Auror … je suis gentil dans le fond, seulement manipulé, mais TOI, tu peux m'aider à m'en sortir ?

Eskarine _(bluffée):_ Certes … Certes … En effet …

Regulus : Alors ?

Eskarine : Ben … Ouais d'accord … mais pas trop quand même .. trop de gentillesse, euh, rend une fic. pourrie !

Regulus : Marché conclu ! Tu me fais pas trop souffrir et les lecteurs te donnent plein de reviews ! Ok ?

Eskarine : Y'a pas de problème ! ça marche ! _(d'un ton suspicieux, regarde Regulus de travers) _Mais euh … beaucoup reviews ?

Regulus _(d'un ton presque affectueux) _: Voui … plein ! _(se tourne vers les lecteurs_) Bon vous avez compris, c'est soit des reviews, soit je passe à la casserole ! Soyez sympas ! J'ai encore rien fait de mal …

_(chante comme Ka dans « le livre de la jungle »)_

**aie confiaaaaaaaance, **

**crois en moooooooi,**

**je suis là tout prés de toooooi !**

Le lecteur hypnotisé ne peut s'empêcher de cliquer sur le bouton « go » en bas à gauche … 

**Clique … clique …. Clique …. Clique …. Clique …**

Regulus : Brave petit esclave mental ! Merci de ton soutien ! Peut-être que j'épargnerai ta famille quand je serai Mangemort ! Mwahahaha (rire particulièrement bruyant et à tendance satanique)

Eskarine : Regulus ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Mais arrête ! Ils ont pas encore cliqué ! Imbécile ! Euh … Lecteur, ne t'inquiète pas je laverai l'affront que cet ahuri vient de te faire !Après tout, je suis ton plus humble serviteur …

**Clique …**

Merci, la suite bientôt !

**_Esk._**


	3. Périple houleux

_Pour Frudule_

**Eskarine :**Tu vas voir ... Pour l'instant Regulus est un peu seul et perdu mais intégrer dans une maison à la mesure dons son talent incommensurable... Il va faire des ravages .. Copain avec Bella ? Narcissa ? Andromèda ? ... Pour l'instant j'ai ma petite idée ... Pour Severus, tu vas avoir un petit aperçu mais ça ira mieux .. enfin, j'espère ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Regulus :** Ben, tiens ... ça la fait monter au septième ciel ! J'en suis sûr !

**Eskarine :** Mais tais-toi, bon sang ! T'es impossible à vivre, normal que tu sois seul !

**Regulus :** J'ai que 11 ans, c'est normal, non ?

**Eskarine :** Bon, ça va ... maintenant ! Lasuite !

**Regulus :** Ben, c'est pas trop tôt !

**2. Périple houleux**

****

Le Poudlard express arriva comme à chaque année et Sirius aperçut apparemment un de ses amis et se jeta à son cou : un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés puis un autre vint, un faiblard aux yeux presque dorés puis encore un autre, un rondouillard blond et un autre et plusieurs filles et une brune et une blonde et de grands garçons et puis …

Oh ! Pourvu que tout qu'il ne doive jamais affronter ça !

_ Tout ce monde !_

Regulus écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Par pitié ! Il ne se fera jamais assez d'amis pour rivaliser avec ceux de son frère !

Sa mère l'embrassa et son père lui serra la main. Regulus monta dans le train et s'installa dans un wagon vide. Il s'assit tranquillement et soupira tristement.

Il repensa à ce qui l'attendait en tremblant !

La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon blond entra.

Il regarda Regulus et lui dit :

"Salut ! Je suis Silène Ploërmel". , Dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Regulus guidé par l'envie de se faire des amis ne lui demanda pas si son sang était pur et lui serra la main :

"Regulus Black."

"Ah … Un Black ! Tu penses être envoyé dans quelle maison ? Serpentard, je suppose ?"

"Oui, je l'espère et toi ?"

"J'espère aussi y être envoyé ! Les Black sont une puissante famille de Sang-pur anglais mais nous, Ploërmel, nous sommes une grande famille de Sang-pur hollandais."

J"e vois … Bon sang ne saurait mentir ! Et bien je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance !"

"Moi aussi et mes parents seront contents que j'aie noué un lien entre le poignet d'un Black et le mien !"

Ils discutèrent joyeusement, le train démarra puis on frappa à la porte, un grand garçon brun avec un long nez tordu qui avait l'air de bien mauvaise humeur entra et s'installa à l'autre bout de la banquette sans saluer, ni même se présenter.

"Tu connais la politesse ? Quand on entre quelque part où il y a déjà des personnes, on se présente ", S'exclama Silène.

"Et toi, on ne t'a pas dit qu'il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ", Lui rétorqua sèchement le grand.

"Je suis Regulus Black et voici Silène Ploërmel. Pourrais-tu te présenter ?", Demanda Regulus décidant d'adopter profil bas devant une personne belliqueuse et surtout deux fois plus grande que lui.

" Severus Rogue. Un Black !", Soupira Severus en blêmissant.

"Tu connais mon frère ?"

"Chien galeux ", Marmonna le grand.

Regulus aurait pu se sentir vexer d'une telle attitude mais connaissant son frère, Ce Rogue devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

"Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide" , commenta Regulus pour lui-même.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et prit un air froid :

"Je n'ai pas peur ! Ton frère se croit simplement plus malin alors que son quotient intellectuel doit à peine dépassé celui d'un veracrasse endormi …"

Le grand se plongea dans un épais livre … Il semblait épuisé, fatigué de la vie. Regulus remarqua que quand il s'adossa contre la banquette, il réprima une grimace. Non seulement il n'était pas très beau (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !), il n'était pas très social et en plus, il avait l'air d'avoir été amoché … Hum … Il ne servirait pas de bon bouclier …

_Un gringalet ! Inutile … ilest complètement inutile !_

Regulus remarqua qu'il portait déjà son uniforme avec un écusson : celui de Serpentard …

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Un grand garçon, cheveux châtains, yeux noisette se tenait devant la porte.

"Salut Rogue ", s'exclama t-il.

"Rosier …" salua le brun aux cheveux graisseux.

"Tiens, de nouveaux Serpentard" , demanda t-il en jetant un air intéressé aux deux petits.

"Je suis Silène Ploërmel."

"Regulus Black."

"Evan Rosier, troisième année à Serpentard ! Evidemment !"

Mouis … c'était logique, ce grand à l'air menaçant et aux manières peu amicales ne pouvait être qu'un digne Serpentard. Ce qui étonna Regulus, c'est que Rosier n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand il s'était présenté … Rogue avait réagi, lui …

On interpella Rosier dans le couloir puis un brun aux yeux bleu perçant entra dans le compartiment. Regulus le connaissait déjà, c'était le futur époux de sa cousine, Bellatrix. Il s'appelle …

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Silène Ploërmel."

"Sang-pur ", demanda Rodolphus, suspicieux.

"Bien sûr" , acquiesça Silène.

"Tiens, Black !"

Regulus lui sourit et se dit que LUI, il ferait un excellent bouclier …

_Septième année, spécialiste en magie noire, méprisant les sang-de-bourbe et sang mêlé … Parfait … Tout simplement parfait …_

"Salut !"

"Comment va ta magnifique cousine ?"

"Très bien, je suppose qu'elle doit te chercher …", hasarda Regulus.

"Hum …", répondit Rodoplhus avec l'air impassible ….

_Parfait._

Le Septième année partit, Rosier sur ses talons.

Cela se passa trop vite, les yeux de Regulus eurent du mal à suivre. Apparemment, Rosier venait de rentrait dans quelqu'un … Sirius.

_Aaaah ! Malheur de malheur …_

Regulus espérait que Rosier était capable de se défendre sinon il allait prendre la raclée de sa vie !

"Rosier ! Tu peux pas faire attention" , s'exclama une autre voix. Regulus le reconnaissait, c'était le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés …

"Potter !"

"Ton Mangemort de père ne t'a pas appris à marcher correctement ", demanda Le dénommé Potter

"Ah ! Ben voila … La magie noire, tu sais faire mais apparemment, tes autres capacités, si capacités il y a, ne sont pas très développées", Réprimanda Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

"Je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux, tous les deux, votre sang-pur ne vous sauvera pas tout le temps la mise" , répondit froidement Rodophus.

"Une nouvelle ère commence, bande de crétins, et vous êtes sur la liste : les sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres à leurs sang d'abord ", s'exclama Rosier.

Alors que Sirius et son copain dégainaient leur baguette, une femme à l'air sévère et au chignon serré arrive :

"Messieurs Black, Potter, Lestange et Rosier ! Stop ! Nous ne sommes même pas arrivés à Poudlard que ça commence déjà ! Retournez dans vos compartiments et tenez-vous tranquille !"

Rodolphus et Rosier continuèrent dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise et Sirius et Potter partirent dans un sens opposé.

Regulus ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

_Pfff …_

Il avait eu chaud, imaginez que Sirius l'ait vu et qu'il est eu l'envie de discuter avec son petit frère adoré …

_Silène aurait sans doute tenté de protester et Rogue n'aurait servi à rien, peut-être à distraire Sirius pendant cinq minutes maisje n'aurais jamais eu le temps de fuir._

_La vie d'un futur parfait Serpentard n'est pas de tout repos …_

"Regulus, tu a assisté à l'attaque d'avant-hier à Pré-au-lard ?", demanda Silène.

"Non, mais on m'a dit que c'était un vrai feu de joie ! Tu y étais ?",questionna Regulus totalement émerveillé

"Oui, avec mon père. On devait aller au chemin de traverse pour finir d'acheter mes fournitures mais mon père a préféré m'emmener à Pré-au-lard pour m'acheter un balai ! Le nouveau comète !"

"Les première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai ! C'est dans le règlement ", marmonna Rogue d'une voix tout de même audible.

"Eh, bien ! Disons que ce fameux règlement ne s'applique pas à moi !"

"NI à moi ", continua Regulus, malgré lui.

Silène, surpris, regarda Regulus et lui sourit comme si ce dernier venait d'accepter de devenir son témoin de mariage.

_Heureux comme un poux qui venait de s'accrocher à une chevelure particulièrement touffue._

Le grand soupira, leur lança un regard glacial puis se détourna d'eux pour replonger dans son livre passionnant.

"Donc, reprit Silène, Père m'amena à Pré-au-lard et une immense détonation résonna dans tout le village ! Un nuage vert apparu dans le ciel : une tête de mort, des étoiles et un serpent."

"Waouh , siffla Regulus. Ça devait être beau !"

"Ouais et après ils ont fait voler des sang-de-bourbe ! Comme la femme qui tient la boutique Scribenpenne. Elle volait et tournoyait dans tous les sens ! C'était génial ", s'exclama Silène en faisant de grands gestes.

Rogue, en tant que Serpentard aurait pu, au moins, montrait un vague signe d'intérêt à leur conversation, mais rien : il ne soupira pas, ne releva pas le nez de son bouquin et ne fit aucun commentaire …

Quiconque qui se serait perdu dans le train et aurait surpris cette conversation, aurait eu un comportement tout à fait normal. Soit d'écarquiller les yeux, de regarder les deux garçons de onze ans avec un air horrifié et de courir se réfugier derrière un ou deux préfets. Si vous auriez eu cette attitude, bravo vous êtes sain d'esprit !

Regulus était si fier, son oncle avait participé à cette « manifestation de talent magique » ! Le père de ses trois cousines : Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa.

Une jolie préfète passa et leur dit de mettre leurs uniforme :

"On arrive à Poudlard" , dit–elle d'une voix claironnante.

"Merci", articula Regulus d'une voix qui tentait d'être charmeuse.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Silène demanda à Rogue :

"C'est qui ?"

"Une sang-de-bourbe de Serdaigle", répondit le brun au nez crochu en souriant mielleusement à Regulus.

Regulus baissa les yeux et rougit. Il avait tenté de plaire à une SANG-DE-BOURBE !

_Catastrophe !_

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Rogue et si celui-ci racontait cette petite anecdote dans la salle commune des Serpentard, comment réagir ?

Regulus enchaînait bourde sur bourde … Il allait vraiment finir par faire fuir Ploërmel et après qui le défendrait contre son frère et sa bande de … « copains » ?

Le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent dans leurs uniformes flambant neuf.

Alors que Regulus allait passer la dernière marche, on le poussa et il s'affala de tout son long, tel une bouse de dragon, dans la flaque de boue.

Qui avait osé pousser Regulus Black !

Il entendit des ricanements et regarda l'auteur avec colère …

* * *

Regulus _(rageur)_: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait tombé ? Tu veux me ridiculiser ou quoi ? Et puis, c'est qui ? Mon frère ?

Eskarine : je ne répondrais pas ! Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? Rogue ? Ton copain, Silène ? Lestrange ? La jolie préfète de Serdaigle qui est en fait le fille de Voldemort enfin adoptée par Voldemort …

Regulus : Ne prononce pas son nom !

Eskarine : Pardon !

Regulus _(vaguement interressé)_ : Alors, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres et ?

Eskarine : … adoptée qui est la fille de Rogue et Hermione, elle-même fécondée par Harry fiancé avec Drago amoureux de Neville, qui est en fait, le fils de Remus lui-même frère de Dobby marié à Norbert le dragon !

Regulus : Hein ? ça va ? tu te sens bien ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Eskarine _(légèrement essoufflée) _: Non … T'inquiète pas …

Regulus : C'est qui tous ces gens ?

Eskarine : Personne … laisse … je lis trop fanfictions … je pense …

Regulus : Ouais ! Y'a pas intérêt que je finisse amoureux de Rosier …

Eskarine _(regarde Regulus en souriant d'un air diabolique) _: Rosier ? IL t'as plu ?

Regulus : Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Pas du tout ! Je disais juste ça pour rigoler !

Eskarine : Ouais … tu viens de me donner des idées !

Regulus : Nan ! T'as promis que tu ferais pas de slash !

Eskarine : Aaah ! Et où t'as vu ça ?

Regulus _(fouille dans son sac et sort un papier)_ : Mon contrat d'embauche et en plus, Rosier … C'est un gars !

Eskarine : Et si j'étais comme Sirius, une traîtresse ?

Regulus : Mon contrat est là pour me sauver la mise ! Sinon, je me barre !

Eskarine : Certes … bon, d'accord … Mais dans mon contrat à moi, y'a écrit que je dois recevoir des reviews !

Regulus et Eskarine se tournent vers le lecteur en souriant

Regulus : Vous ne voulez pas me voir faire des choses avec Rosier ?

Eskarine : Vous voulez qu'on s'en tienne aux contrats ?

Regulus : Alors, pour que les droits et la justice triomphent …** Clique …. Clique …**

Eskarine _(claque des doigts en rythme) _**Clique … Clique …**

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_**Esk.**_


	4. Entrée époustouflante

_Pour Frudule_

Eskarine : Rogue est la joie, le bonheur, la grâce, la beauté de cette fic ... Bref ! Je pense pas que je vais faire de Slash. Je dois avouer qu'au début je me suis sérieusement posée la question... Mais, je me suis dit que je n'aillais pas trahir Regulus aussi lâchement bien que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait ! Je pense pas que Regulus soit fan de Rosier, enfin pas encore ! Niark !Je le vois plutôt très proche de Silène, Rabatan et Bellatrix ! Bref, que des gens sympas et civilisés !

Regulus : t'es vraiment une langue de vipère ! Rabastan et Silène sont super sympas ! Belatrix, c'est ma cousine préférée !

Eskarine : mais je n'en doutes pas !

Regulus : tes amis sont une bandes de crétins !

Eskarine : Ah, ouais ! Ben, toi , t'es une bande de crétinsà toi tout seul !

Regulus : Moi, je suis un Black ! Mon sang est pur, moi !

Eskarine : gnagnagnagnagna ! Menfous !

Regulus : Tu veux qu'on règle ça ?

Eskarine : Ouais maintenant !

_Il s sortent et on entend des bruits de baston et des criseffroyables_

* * *

**3. Entrée époustouflante**

Le visage plein de boue, l'uniforme plein de boue, les cheveux plein de boue … Bref, c'est totalement recouvert d'une fosse à purin que Regulus, tremblant de rage, de tourna vers un jeune homme ricanant.

"Alors, le nabot, on a glissé ? Encore un sang-de-boube incapable de se servir de la magie pour ne pas s 'affaler dans la vase ! On peut dire que vous êtes vraiment de trop dans cette école !"

Regulus, énervé d'avoir été confondu avec un Sang-de-bourbe, se releva et arracha d'un geste rageur la boue de son visage pour révéler des traits fins, une peau pâle et surtout deux yeux moribonds.

L'autre le détailla, plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche tel un strangulot hors de son élément naturel.

"Black ?"

"Alors comme ça je suis un sang-de-bourbe ? Je sens qu'il y a eu erreur, je n'aime pas que l'on s'amuse à pousser !"

_Le pousseur de sang pur_ dans la boue le toisa et sourit :

"Désolé, Black, j'ai tellement l'habitude des sang-de-bourbe que j'en perds mon latin … Tu verras que cette école en est remplie … On apprécie pas trop le décor, nous, Serpentard ", Dit-il en tapotant sur son insigne de préfet et en tendant sa main aristocratique à Regulus.

Celui-ci la serra et en souriant, susurra d'un air complice et horriblement Serpentard :

"Je vois …"

"Oublions cette méprise ! Les Black feront bientôt partis de ma famille !"

"Y'a pas de problème Lestrange !"

"Hum … appelle-moi Rabastan !"

Le jeune homme, Rabastan Lestrange, frère cadet de Rodolphus, était un cinquième année, apparemment préfet. Brun, les yeux noisette, il ressemblait beaucoup à son aîné, le même air menaçant et hautain. Pourtant le sourire diabolique qu'il avait adressé à Regulus était bel et bien sincère. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de s'allier à un cinquième année plus grand que son félon de frère…

Rabastan sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Regulus qui recula d'un pas

_Bah, on n'est plus ami ?_

"Récurvit" , S'exclama Rabastan.

La vase qui recouvrait notre apprenti sorcier préféré se retira immédiatement, laissant un Regulus souriant, propre comme un sou neuf.

"Les première année ! Suivez-moi ! Les autres dans les diligences ", S'exclama puissamment une voix.

Regulus se retourna pour voir un homme d'au moins deux voire trois mètres hurler dans la direction des nouveaux et très petits élèves qui tremblaient de peur.

Il faisait nuit noire et froid … Bien qu'il et réussi à voir Rabastan grâce aux lanternes du train, maintenant qu'il s'éloignait entraîné par la foule des élèves, il avait du mal à distinguer quelque chose au-delà de quelques mètres. Un immense brouillard maintenait le grand lac glacé dans une ambiance angoissante.

Regulus, **lui-même**, ne put empêcher ses jambes de flageolaient quelque peu.

La seule petite lueur qui réchauffait le cœur et calmait la peur des nouveaux, c'était la lumière que dégageait l'immense château qui se tenait devant eux, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Regulus se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir avant … La gigantesque bâtisse de l'autre côté du lac lugubre s'offrait à eux et brillait. Il se souvint des paroles de son père : _« fils, Poudlard est incartable et invisible, quand tu t'approchera de l'école, tu ne la verras pas ! Plisse les yeux et observe, c'est ton avenir ! Tu développeras là-bas tes pouvoirs et appendra des sorts de haute magie noire ! La clé de ta réussite ! Bonne chance ! »._ C'est mots résonnait à ses oreilles dans un tambour incessant, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Poudlard …

"Alors, les première année par-là !"

Il suivit alors le demi-géant vers la lac. Il n'y avait aucune embarcation !

_Ils veulent qu'on y aille à la nage ?_

Silène se serrait près de lui, il tremblotait. Regulus le regarda de travers et croisant son regard, Silène s'écarta de son ami de peur que sa fierté en prenne un coup.

"Comment on fait pour traverser à ton avis , Demanda le blond, d'un air soucieux. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on lance un sort ?"

Comme pour répondre à la question du sang pur, de petites barques arrivèrent, flottant fébrilement sur la surface presque lisse du lac.

"Montez ! Quatre par barque pas plus" , Hurla l'homme.

Regulus monta dans une barque lorsqu'elles touchèrent enfin le bord de l'étendue d'eau. Silène se pressa près de lui et se colla à Regulus, bien que celui-ci détestait qu'on le touche, il ne repoussa pas Silène, il sentait sa chaleur et lui était reconnaissant d'avoir peur autant que lui.

Une fille et un autre garçon montèrent dans le bateau puis celui-ci, comme s'il avait senti que le moment était venu, s'arracha du bord et se dirigea dans la direction de l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard …

"Attention ! Baissez la tête ! Les murs de la grotte sont étroits et le plafond très bas" , S'écria le géant lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'unmur rocailleuxqui s'affaissait.

Silène se tourna vers Regulus et lui murmura :

"Je me demande si nous on doit se baisser ! Tu as vu sa taille !"

"Il doit avoir été engraissé pendant toute son enfance ", supposa Regulus

"Vous avez pas honte de parler comme ça ? Il a l'air gentil ", S'exclama la fille qui était monté à bord de **LEUR** barque.

"Tais-toi ou tu vas rejoindre le calmar dans peu de temps ", Répondit Regulus avec hargne.

Il n'oserait pas se frotter aux grandes brutes de cette école mais il n'allait pas plier devant une fille qui pensait pouvoir lui donner des leçons !

_Je suis un Black, moi !_

"Il y a un calmar, ici ?", Demanda la petite brune en tremblant.

"Ooooh, misère ! Encore une sang-de-bourbe ", S'exclama Silène en levant les yeux au ciel.

Regulus remarqua que l'autre garçon en bougeait pas, il semblait ne rien entendre … ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas se mesurer à deux sang pur comme eux ?

La sang de bourbe ne réagit pas et évidemment se tourna vers Regulus avec un air de totale incompréhension et celui-ci n'eut pas envie de lui expliquer qu'elle était la dernière des répugnantes filles de Poudlard.

Silène et Regulus se retournèrent pour voir leur embarcation toucher l'autre bout du lac.

Les deux sang pur se hissèrent avec grâce comme leur sang le leur permettait alors que la fille trébucha contre un pierre en descendant.

Ils ricanèrent et ne l'aidèrent surtout pas à se relever.

Le géant les conduisit dans le hall de l'immense école et la femme avec le chignon serré et l'air sévère fit son retour et leur ordonna de la suivre.

Les portes massives de la salle s'ouvrirent et Regulus pénétra dans la plus belle salle qu'il ait jamais vue.

Des chandelles luisaient au plafond ténébreux, quatre grandes tables remplies d'élèves et perpendiculairement la table de professeurs, souriants pour la plupart.

Au beau milieu de cette pièce se tenait un tabouret avec le choipeau miteux dessus. Le choipeau devait les répartir dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Serpentard, Serdaigle Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Regulus savait exactement tout cela car ses parents lui avait tout expliqué.

Le choipeau ouvrit sa "bouche" et entonna un chanson :

_Moi qui suis …_

Regulus ne l'écouta pas et son regard vira vers la table rouge et or, celle des Gryffondor. Son regard heurta celui de son frère, Sirius, et devant des yeux tant chargés de haine, L'apprenti sorcier recula d'un pas. Et en déviant son regard, il replongea dans ses pensées. La douce litanie du choipeau berçait Regulus dans ses réflexions.

"Quand j'énoncerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, poserez le choipeau sur votre tête et rejoindrez votre maison_ ! Acrisse Psyché"_ , s'exclama la femme sévère en faisant sursauter Regulus

Une mignonne petite fille s'avança prit le choipeau sur sa tête et …

_"Serdaigle" , _S'exclama le choipeau.

Les noms défilèrent, A … A … A … A … B … B ... B …

_Black Regulus !_

Regulus sortit de la file s'avança en prenant un air conquérant et posa le grand chapeau sur sa tête qui le plongea dans le noir total.

_Ton frère a était envoyé à Gryffondor mais je ne vois pas beaucoup de courage dans ton cœur ! Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'acharnement au travail, non plus ! Donc pas Poufsouffle. .. Par contre je vois de l'intelligence … de l'intelligence rusée … et de l'ambition beaucoup d'ambition … Serdaigle ou Serpentard ?_

_Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard_, clamait une voix dans sa tête. Sa conscience ? Regulus réfléchit et douta de n'avoir jamais eu de conscience …

* * *

Regulus : Dis, Esk, est-ce que t'as déjà été en admiration devant quelqu'un ?

Eskarine : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Regulus : pace que moi, j'ai toujours admiré quelqu'un dans ma vie : petit, c'étaient mon frère et mon père, adolescent, les septième année Mangemorts de Serpentard et adulte, le seigneur des Ténèbres et des fois j'étais un fervent admirateur des Aurors …

Eskarine : Ben, ouais … mais on s'en fout … Toi, t'es là pour raconter ta vie mais moi …

Regulus : Ben, parle-moi des auteurs de fanfics devant lesquelles tu t'émerveilles.

Eskarine : Je fais de la pub ?

Regulus : Mais, non ! Y' a que toi et moi, ici ! Allez !

Eskarine : Tout d'abord, et je pense que c'est mon auteur préféré, **Frudule** ! Et même si je laisse pas une tonnes de reviews … j'apprécie énormément et aussi **Kazy**, j'aime bien et puis forcément **Alohomora** …

Regulus : Ben, en fait, j'aurais pas du te poser la question ..

Eskarine : Pourquoi ?

Regulus : Parce que c'est vraiment pas intéressant … C'est hallucinant mais j'en ai rien à faire… T'aurais mieux fait de te taire, une fois de plus …

Eskarine : Imbécile ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé ! Si ça t'intéressait pas, fallait pas me poser la question ! Et moi qui croyais que tu devenais sympa ! Enflure !

Regulus : Mais, mon hypogriffe en sucre !

Eskarine s'enfuit et laisse un Regulus, seul.

Regulus : Je force les lecteurs à laisser des reviews ou pas ? (Silence de mort) Bon … Ben… vous laissez des reviews ? Ouais, je sais c'est un peu simple mais l'autre s'est barrée et moi, je sais pas faire … En plus, j'en ai rien à faire … Ben … faîtes comme vous voulez … A plus …

Regulus se tire comme un lâche .. Euh .. comme un Serpentard et laisse les lecteurs seuls, dépités et désappointés … qui laissent quand même des reviews pour saluer les efforts de Regulus.

**_Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _**

****

**_Esk._**


	5. Débuts engageants

_Pour Frudule :_

Eskarine : Oui, j'avoue un autel sur une des mes étagères, trop nombreuses, est pour toi ! ô grande Frudule qui écrit des histoires merveilleuses ! Oups, je me laisse aller !

Silène est-il fou amoureux de Regulus ? Pourquoi pas, après tout Regulus a une gueule d'ange, il est sympa et puis il ... c'est dur de lui trouver des qualités autre que son manque de scrupules ...

Tu viens de soulever un point intéressant ... le quatrième voyageur ! Après _Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_, voici le _magnifique Regulus Black et le quatrième voyageur de la barque maudite_ ! Enfin, une bonne raison à Silène de trembler !

Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de passer commande pour Bella .. Bon elle est pas encore dans sa splendeur mais tu sais avec ses fiançailles, elle est assez occupée ...

Pour la chanson du choixpeau, c'était facile ! Mais j'ai presque honte ...

Regulus : Tu vois si tu allais à Serpentard, y'aurais pas ce genre de petits problèmes ... Sans scrupules, on n'a jamais honte, on ne culpabilise jamais !

Eskarine : T'as raison ... Je suis trop gentille ...

Regulus : Ouais ... ça dépend des fois, t'es pas trop sympa ... Tu me fais vivre des trucs pénibles !

Eskarine:Tu te plains pour un rien !

Regulus : Alors ça, c'est pas vrai !

Eskarine:Mais si !

Regulus : Mais non !

Eskarine:Mais si ! ... ... ... ...

_Pour Skyblack4 :_

Regulus : Tu me trouves interessant ... Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ... Si tu veux voir rejoins-moi dans la salle commune des Serpentard à 21h00 et surtout n'oublie pas d'emmener ...

Eskarine : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Regulus ? C'est quoi, ces propositions ! Tu peux pas attendre que je finisse mon chapitre !

Regulus : Mais ... Mais ... J'invite des amis ! J'ai pas le droit ?

Eskarine : Des amis ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas d'amis !

Regulus : Tssssssss ... C'est petit, ça !

Eskarine : C'est Serpentard !

Regulus : Tu n'as rien de la splendeur des Serpentard !

Eskarine : Tant mieux ! Je veux pas finir comme toi !

Regulus : Ben, si c'est comme ça ... Je m'en vais !

Eskarine : lâche ! Tu fuis comme d'habitude !

Regulus : Attends ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est battu, je t'ai maîtrisé en dix minutes !

Eskarine : C'est parce que t'avais ta baguette, tricheur !

Regulus : Au moins, j'ai assez de talent pour m'en servir, moi ! Tsssss

Eskarine : Pfff ... Desespérant ...

**

* * *

**

**4- Débuts engageants**

_Serpentard ? Très bien !_

_SERPENTARD !_, Hurla le choixpeau. Des applaudissements et Regulus reposa le choixpeau sur son tabouret, sourit et rejoint les Serpentard en s'asseyant à côté de Rabastan.

"Heureux que tu aie choisi la bonne voie !"

"C'était gagné d'avance ! Le choixpeau a tout de suite décidé de m'envoyer à Serpentard."

"Je n'en doutes pas !"

Regulus se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant entre les siens … Les Serpentard !

**C… C …**

Dearborn, Caradoc …_Serdaigle ! _

Un garçon blond et menu vint s'asseoir à la table serviettes bleues

**D… D… F… F…**

Fenwick, Benjamin ... _Gryffondor !_

**G… H… ****H… H… J... L… L… M… **

McKinnon, Marlene … _Poufsouffle ! _

**M… M… N… **

Nott, Tristan … _Serpentard ! _

**N… O…**

Parkinson, Astorius …_ Serpentard !_

Un garçon brun et d'une beauté inexistante s'avança vers la plus belle des tables et s'assit à côté de Lucius Malefoy, le séduisant blond.

Ploërmel, Silène … _Serpentard !_

Il sourit et vint se poser à côté de Regulus qui lui serra la main ravi de le voir à cette table.

Prewett Fabian … _Gryffondor !_

**R... R... S... S... S...**

Tarlon, Khana … _Serpentard !_

Une brune au visage enfantin se posa près de Silène et lui adressa un sourire espiègle assorti d'un clin d'œil.

**T... T... U...V... **

Wilkes, Elvis … _Serpentard ! _

Un grand dadais, visage sardonique, s'approcha près de Rosier et se glissa entre lui et Rogue.

**V... X … **

Xenoph, Zephira … _Serpentard !_

Une belle blonde gracieuse se mit près de Bellatrix, cousine aînée de Regulus en septième année, qui lui avait fait signe d'avancer.

- Bien. Je suis heureux de vous voir de retour parmi nous et aussi de voir de nouvelles têtes et de nouveaux talents parmi nous. Je sens vos estomac gargouiller alors … Mangeons !

Le festin commençait enfin ...

Regulus l'estomac dans les talons se mit à manger avec un appétit manifeste

Les Serpentard, comme une grande famille où régnait la confiance et le respect, se regardaient en chien de faïence. Apparemment quelqu'un était là où il ne devrait pas … Zephira, la fille assise entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus, était observée avec un air hostile. Tous les regards posés sur elle étaient venimeux. Elle hocha la tête vers Bellatrix avec un air interrogateur.

"Tu es entre moi et mon fiancé !"

"Mais … Tu …"

"Dégage ", Exulta Rodolphus.

"Mais … Elle …", bafouilla Zephira en pointant mollement son doigt vers Bellatrix qui éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

"Va t'asseoir ailleurs" , s'écria Lucius en tenant la main de Narcissa.

Zephira se leva en tremblotant pour s'installer à côté de Khana.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa cousine était vraiment odieuse. N'avait-elle fait un signe pour que la petite blonde vint près d'elle ?

Un éclair de rage passa sur le visage fin de Regulus. Mais il ravala sa colère en pensant qu'il agissait comme le ferait son grand frère.

_Chuis pas un Gryffondor, moi ! Ni un traître !_

Bellatrix lui sourit de toutes ses dents avec un air cajoleur. Regulus avait peur … Bellatrix n'avait jamais une mine bienveillante … Il préférait largement Narcissa, hautaine, mais douce et bienveillante.

"Alors, Regulus, bien rentré ? Tu te sens bien ici ?", demanda Bellatrix en avalant un morceau de steak.

"Oui … Manger à la table des Serpentard est un de mes rêves !"

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'ambition … Je m'étonne que tu y sois arrivé …", dit une voix.

"Laisse-le, Dolohov ", dit sèchement Narcissa.

"Ouais, Antonin ! C'est mon futur cousin ", approuva Rodolphus.

"Il vient juste d'arriver … Laisse-le respirer ", s'exclama Lucius.

Regulus offrit le plus large de ses sourires à sa cousine adorée, Narcissa. Alors que Bellatrix lui attribuait un regard noir.

Elle avait essayé de le piéger !

Regulus lui sourit d'un air ironique puis décida que se moquer de sa cousine devant tout le monde n'était pas le plan le plus futé qu'il est jamais fait… Il ne se savait si téméraire.

_La garce ! Attends, chérie, tu sais pas à qui tu t'attaques … Je suis Regulus ! Moi, madame ! _

Il discuta avec les septième année, les sixième année et les cinquième de l'incompétence du ministère de la magie qui favorisait la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Regulus se sentait particulièrement grand, les première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année enviaient les quelques première année qui discutait avec les majestueux Sang-pur alors qu'eux même n'avaient jamais eu cette chance. Silène, Parkinson, Nott, Wilkes et Regulus étaient dévorés des yeux par les autres… Regulus sentait toute cette jalousie, il en ressentait un plaisir extrême … Il flottait sur un petit nuage doux, léger … le nuage du pouvoir et de la supériorité

_Miroir, Miroir … Dis moi qui est le plus populaire, beau, intelligent, rusé et merveilleux, ce soir ! Nan ! Laisse-moi deviner … MOI !_

_Nanananère-euh … Blablabla … Vous m'enviez, hein ! Vermines ! _

_J'arrive juste et je suis déjà le maître ! Salazar Serpentard, grand gourou, je suis ta réincarnation … mais en mieux !_

Rabastan se pencha vers Regulus et désigna les autres en les nommant.

Il chuchota :

"je ne te présente pas tes cousines et tes futurs cousins par alliance. Mais autant partir avec de bonnes bases … Le type à ma gauche, c'est Evan Rosier, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il est comme moi."

"Je l'ai rencontré dans la train …"

"En face à droite, Antonin Dolohov. Tu as pu voir qu'il est très aimable…"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !"

"Au gauche, au fond … Severus Rogue, il est très solitaire… Ne l'embêtes pas … C'est pas lui qui te cherchera des crosses !"

"Rencontré dans le train !"

"Ah ! Au bout, celui qui discute avec Dolohov, c'est Avery et plus loin, y'a …"

Le repas fini, le pathétique discours de Dumbledore passé, Regulus se leva en suivant Rabastan qui le conduisit dans son dortoir. Le préfet les mena dans les sous-sols à travers les cachots et finalement le mot de passe dit : _Pouvoir_, Regulus pénétra dans la salle commune et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux

_C'est trop beaaaaaaaaaaaaaau !_

La cheminée gravée de figures compliquées, de magnifiques fauteuils verts et des lampes verdâtres. La beauté de cette salle était vipérine, elle resplendissait de froideur. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres.

Regulus monta l'escalier en compagnie de Silène, Wilkes, Parkinson puis un autre garçon .. euh … Nott ?

Cinq lits à baldaquin avec des draps vert disposés en cercle, une porte de salle de bain avec une poignée en argent et cinq fenêtres avec des rideaux en velours verts, Regulus trouvait que la salle commune magnifique rivalisait de beauté avec le dortoir.

_Et dire que je vais passer sept ans, ici ! C'est merveiiiiiiiiiiiileux !_

Ils se mirent en pyjama puis Nott proposa de faire une bataille explosive pour "mieux se connaître".

"Pas besoin de se connaître, répliqua froidement Wilkes. Je suis Elvis Wilkes et voici Regulus Black. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin."

Regulus ne put d'empêcher de jubiler, intérieurement bien sûr, qu'on le respectait déjà.

_Haaaa … Je suis féerique de nature_

"Ah … Je pense que tu m'a oublié…. euh … comment tu t'appelle… _Bidule "_, articula Silène.

"Et qui est tu, toi, Ploërmel ? Ton sang est-il totalement pur ?"

"Sans doute, plus que le tien ", s'exclama Nott.

"Quoi !", Rugit Wilkes en pointant sa baguette sur Nott.

Regulus, pourtant pas très courageux, se mit entre en deux et dévia la baguette vers une fenêtre.

"Pas la peine de se disputer ! On va passer sept longues années, ensemble ! Pourquoi se disputer ?"

"Black ! Ils m'insultent ! Il est hors de question que je me laisse salir par des sangs impurs !"

Nott et Silène explosèrent sur place. Regulus distinguait presque de la fumée sortant des oreilles de ses compères.

"Bon … Wilkes … Arrête ! Ils sont des sang pur ! Silène est un hollandais et le père de Nott est un ami de mon père" , s'exclama Regulus comme si cela réglait définitivement la question.

"Et moi ?", balbutia Parkinson d'une voix lente.

Regulus le regarda, comme pour la première fois, surpris de le voir ici,et se dit que l'intelligence de Parkinson devait être similaire à sa beauté … difforme !

_Son discernement est boiteux !_

Silène devait avoir eu la même pensée car il se retourna en même temps que Regulus et dit à Parkinson :

"C'est que maintenant que tu réagis ?"

Parkinson haussa les épaules et se coucha.

Cette réaction adoucit l'atmosphère, Wilkes se mit au lit aussi et Nott sortit son paquet de carte. Silène et Regulus acceptèrent la partie mais Regulus regrettait qu'Elvis refuse de jouer ave eux … Bien qu'il voyait déjà un très net allié en lui.

_J'ai plein de copains ! Sirius, te voila piéger ! Mwahahahaha !_

Alors qu'ils jouaient tranquillement, Parkinson, comme réveillé par un mauvais rêve ou par une soudaine réflexion, écarta ses rideaux et s'exclama en réprimant un bâillement :

"Black, ça fait quoi d'avoir son grand frère à Gryffondor et qui fait partie des Maraudeurs ?"

* * *

Regulus : Crétin ! Pour la peine, je ne vais même pas répondre ! 

Eskarine : De toutes façons, je te l'interdis ! C'est pour le prochain chapitre ?

Regulus : Qui va être passionnant !

Eskarine : Logique !

Regulus : Mouais … Au fait, j'ai une requête à te soumettre !

Eskarine : Ben, vas-y, soumets-moi !

Regulus : Hein ?

Eskarine : Euh … Pardon … Je suis désolée … Vas-y ! Je … je t'écoute !

Regulus _(hausse les sourcils)_ : J'aime mieux ça ! Bon, attends. _(sort un papier de sa poche et commence à lire d'un ton enjoué)_

_Plus fort qu'une attaque de Mangemort ! Plus fort que des Détraqueurs dans un salon d'épilation ! Et surtout plus fort que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor en mini-jupe ! Black ! Ploëmel ! Nott ! Wilkes ! Ils sont beaux, ils sont jeunes, ils sont propres, ils ont le sang pur ! Attention, gentes demoiselles ! Voici, les démembreurs de Gryffondor ! _

Eskarine : C'est pas un peu long : « démembreurs de Gryffondor »

Regulus : Peut-être mais c'est véridique !

Eskarine : N'empêche que « les Maraudeurs » ça sonne beaucoup mieux !

Regulus : Dégage ! La plaie ! Tu me bousilles l'existence !

Eskarine : C'est pas de ma faute si ton frère est un génie ! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être faire une autre fic avec lui ! Vu que je suis un génie et lui-aussi, on va forcément bien s'entendre, non ? et puis il est beau, courageux, fort et gentil et …

Regulus : C'est toi, qui a voulu faire une fic avec moi, je te rappelle ! Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu m'aimais bien !

Eskarine : et poète et il a une moto et il est riche et il a des amis …

Regulus : PUISQUE C'EST ÇA, T'AS QU'à TE LA FAITE TOUTE SEULE TA FIC POURRIIIIIIE !

Eskarine : ben, faut pas te fâcher, mon poussin !

Regulus : Toi, la garce sang-de-bourbe, je te parle plus ! Vas voir l'autre et laisse le magnifique sang pur que je suis !

Eskarine : Reguluuuuuus … fais pas la tête !

Regulus : Barre-toi, boulet !

Eskarine : Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien …

Regulus : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Eskarine : Tu as oublié que tu ne parles pas aux " garces sang-de-bourbe" ?

Regulus : Aaaah ! Tu me saoules ! Je me casse !

Eskarine : Reviens quand t'auras fini de bouder !

Regulus : C'est ça … Méfie que je ne parte pour toujours !

Eskarine : Tu aimes trop qu'on parle de toi pour ne pas revenir !

Regulus ( s'en va) : Pffff …

Eskarine : Vous voulez trouver un surnom **correct** (Dieu sait que ça va être facile à trouver !) pour Regulus et ses "amis"

Une review serait bien pour exprimer votre avis et proposer vos idées … Review ?

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _Esk._


End file.
